LEDs offer benefits over incandescent and fluorescent lights as sources of illumination. Such benefits include high energy efficiency and longevity. To produce a given output of light, an LED consumes less electricity than an incandescent or a fluorescent light. And, on average, the LED will last longer before failing.
The level of light a typical LED outputs depends upon the amount of electrical current supplied to the LED and upon the operating temperature of the LED. That is, the intensity of light emitted by an LED changes according to electrical current and LED temperature. Operating temperature also impacts the usable lifetime of most LEDs.
As a byproduct of converting electricity into light, LEDs generate heat that can raise the operating temperature if allowed to accumulate, resulting in efficiency degradation and premature failure. The conventional technologies available for handling and removing this heat are generally limited in terms of performance and integration. For example, most heat management systems are separated from the optical systems that handle the light output by the LEDs. The lack of integration often fails to provide a desirable level of compactness or to support efficient luminaire manufacturing.
Accordingly, to address these representative deficiencies in the art, an improved technology for managing the heat and light LEDs produce is needed. A need also exists for an integrated system that can manage heat and light in an LED-base luminaire. Yet another need exists for technology to remove heat via convection and conduction while controlling light with a suitable level of finesse. Still another need exists for an integrated system that provides thermal management, mechanical support, and optical control. An additional need exists for a compact lighting system having a design supporting low-cost manufacture. A capability addressing one or more of the aforementioned needs (or some similar lacking in the field) would advance LED lighting.